


白月光之死/the Death of Muse

by Munin666



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, all 10th, 二进制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: 如果不爱，请别伤害否则他就是他自己的啦。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

那刻David以为自己迎来了生命中最美的夏天，当他听到Harold说出了那句——

“噢，那我们就试试看吧。”

却不知道迎接他的不是阳光里堪堪融化的冰淇淋和来自爱人的一个黏糊糊的吻，而是地狱。

从儿时起他就依恋许久的人穿着oversize的卫衣，冲着与自己仅不到一英尺的距离里的David微笑，圆圆的脸和露出的洁白牙齿使Harold看上去人畜无害。David被欢喜冲昏了头脑，以至于忘记了一直以来Harold的笑意味着、也只能意味着什么。

戏谑，或是又一个全新的“弄哭David”的点子。尽管不知何时起David被他弄哭已经成为了儿时才特有的家常便饭。后来的David多半是默默承受来自他的恶意，除非是被欺负得过头，比如有次被Harold突发奇想地骗到学校后门的树林里在他面前自慰，才有眼泪从通红的眼角无声滑落。可David也只是抿紧嘴唇，试图不发出半点声音。

听不到他的哭声几乎让Harold失望至极，又命令David把整个过程中都软垂着的阴茎塞回他那颜色可笑的紫色内裤里。

“你真让我倒尽胃口。”

扔出这句话，Harold才感到快意，因为他看到被他欺负得可怜兮兮的人被这句话伤得狠抖了一下，仿佛触电，又极力稳住瘦削的身躯，抹了一下眼角的泪水。

这泪水现在变得有些珍贵，不是因为Harold开始心疼他，而纯粹是因为David现在难得在他面前被欺负得这么哭一次。

那次之后Harold以为David再也不会来烦他、再也不会说些什么要拯救他的话了。

然而仅仅是第二天，在Harold蹲在一幢废旧居民楼的楼梯口处吞云吐雾的时候，那讨厌的家伙又准确地找到了他，Harold抬起头，就看到一双长筒袜裹着David细瘦的白花花的双腿，肩上背着愚蠢的双肩书包，弯下腰瞧着他，挡了路灯照在香烟火点上的光。

“Harold，你知道的，我可以拯救你……”

哦，又来了。

Harold狠吸了一口，把两支烟都从唇齿间取下，冲David脸上吐了一堆烟，兴奋地看到对方被呛得猛咳，几乎要跌坐到地上。

“不知道你在说什么。”Harold说。

“你很久没去学校了，如果是因为找不到住的地方，我可以——”

“滚。”

“Harold，我们以前不是这样的。”

“你连我在想什么都不知道。”

当然，事实上他对此无可指摘，因为他也从不告诉David他在想什么。

David便不再说话，而是在他身边坐下，瘦瘦的腿收在身前，缄默地等待着Harold抽完剩下的烟。

“我不知道为什么你还是总跟着我，你有好的成绩，不缺朋友，没必要在我面前装得像个母性泛滥的圣人一样。”

“我们好几年没见啦，然后最近才知道原来你和我在一个学校。”

“学校？”Harold仿佛听到了一个笑话，“我早就不在什么狗屁学校了，你碰巧见到我了而已。”

David疑惑地看着他。

“那个你们年级的叫Lucy的小妞，我去你们学校只是为了见她，懂了吗？”

这也是为什么Harold百思不得其解，为什么David总是能精准找到他在哪，即使是今天他把手头的货卖完了，找了个角落蹲着都能被刚下课的David找上。

那天后的某一天，Harold告诉David他和Lucy分手了。

又是之后的某一天，而那已经是几年后，他们好不容易再次碰巧见面的第三个年头。David又一次刚刚下课，只不过这次是以教师的身份而非学生，上课时穿的西装和领带都还保持着整理得一丝不苟的样子，他看清了人，几乎是冲过去对Harold说：

“我喜欢你。”

过了几秒，他没有收到Harold的任何回应，紧张地盯着夕阳里背光的Harold毛茸茸金灿灿的脑袋，心里想道无论是什么时候Harold的金发都看起来那么乖巧无害。尽管即使是几年后的现在，他也仍然琢磨不透这个他童年的玩伴、少年迷恋的唯一对象正在做什么、以什么维生、是否脸上永远带着意义诡谲的笑容。

“已经很久了，哦不我在说什么……”

“我知道哦。”

Harold笑了，拉近他们间的距离，两人的嘴唇突然间变得若即若离，David只觉得自己浑身的血液都聚集到了脸上。

“我只是……太久没见到你了，我还是希望我们能像以前那样相处只不过你不知道这一点我会很……难过，因为不知道下一次又要什么时候才能遇到你所以如果你不介意留个电话？……”

一番掩饰窘迫的话说下来几乎要断了他的气，这个老毛病大概是一辈子都改不掉了。然而接着他就听到Harold说：

“噢，那我们就试试看吧。”

接着是他们的第一个吻，甚至确实是David的初吻，在此时他和Harold二十三岁的时候。这个吻堪称是纯洁的，David的心脏却狂跳不止，他以为这就是自己将Harold成功拯救的第一步。

那时还过于年轻的David却一直都并没有搞清楚Harold真正需要的是什么。

这也是为何迎接他的不是夏日的阳光而是地狱。

*

David的很多个第一次都是属于Harold Saxon的。

第一次拥抱、第一个吻、第一次被人触碰阴茎、第一次被进入，然后事态在Harold扭曲的本性暴露后失控，他迎来第一次流血、第一次住院、第一次露宿街头、第一次自杀未遂。

他生命中的二十三个年头都是Harold造就的，仿佛爱与追赶Harold是他的本能，他像一颗血淋淋的蚌用裸露的软肉含住一捧细沙，痛苦地分泌着珍珠质将软肉中的异物一圈圈包裹使其圆润，肖想着有一天能为见到自己软肉中的珍珠喜极而泣。

不止一次他被Harold警告过，既然送上门来，就别再想着逃跑。天知道他根本没想过真的逃跑，他爱他，爱之入骨。

或许偶尔在夜里，在Harold将阴茎从他嘴里抽出而射在他脸上后，他们先会相对无言一阵，他幼鹿般的棕色眼睛会看着Harold仿佛全世界他就只能看到这个刚在他脸上射精的金发男人，然后Harold会罕见地叹一口气，问那个他似乎问得并不是那么频繁，累加起来却已问了不少次但仍没有得到有意义的答案的问题——

“我是说如果，因为你已经逃不掉了。但David，为什么是我，为什么是我这样的烂人？”

他是个疯子，脑海里永远能听到那四节拍鼓声的疯子。

“八岁前我们的记忆永远都是美好的。”

又是这句话。就像过去的几年里他们但凡时不时能“刚巧”碰面，David就千方百计想要说服他让自己拯救他，像一只从天而降的滥情的天使。

有一次David接下来又加了一句：

“你也是美好的，你只是需要被拯救。”

“我他妈不需要你的拯救，不需要任何人的拯救。”Harold在咬字“任何人”这个词时想起了Lucy的肥美臀部的柔软触感，想起了她浓情蜜意的叫床声。他清醒地知道自己会选择Lucy且一直选择了Lucy的原因是Lucy的瞳孔里和他一样，是空洞的。而空洞令他安心，David的瞳孔里是灼灼的爱意，那只会灼伤他的羽翼。

尽管Lucy和David都一样，他们都听不到他一直能听到的鼓声。除了他，没人能听到。

所有人都是一样的，这就是为什么他不需要任何人。

“我爱你。”David轻声说。

“我不爱你。”

他帮Harold点着了烟，却多嘴道，少抽点。于是开始缓慢地往赤裸的、布满淤青和伤痕的身体一件件套上衣物。西装裤遮住了他脚踝的淤青，衬衫的长袖遮住了他手臂上烟头烫伤的痕迹，领带遮住了他苍白脖颈上的勒痕。

Harold就那样透过烟雾看着他穿衣服，仍然浑身赤裸着。

仍有些什么是遮不住的，比如他系上纽扣时颤抖的指尖，和过于瘦削几乎如同纸片折叠而成的腰身。

拿起沙发上的公文包，一切准备就绪，David去上课了。

Harold依然是浑身赤裸，一手叠起垫在脑后，一手扔掉燃尽的烟屁股，又点上一颗烟。

「少抽点。」

那绵软的嗓音似乎又在耳边绕了绕，只可惜，伴随着令人作呕的鼓声。

他于是又吸了一口烟。

*

或许曾有一刻Harold以为这畸形的关系会一直持续下去，至于持续到何时？Harold最不喜欢考虑的就是未来，仅仅苟活过一天对他来说都像是奇迹。

他不仅一直和Lucy有所联系，甚至人前就好像Lucy才是他光鲜亮丽的女朋友，尽管与他确立关系的人是David，却好像David才是他隐秘肮脏的情人，仿佛情色的主奴关系那样见不得光。

他会来，从不知道这座城市的哪个霍乱街区还是脏水横流的角落，在又一天的以贩养吸之后，然后告诉David他今天过得还不错。

而David的小窝总是很暖，就像容纳他的湿热甬道总是极力包裹他，只为他。故意伤害造成的流血、疼痛，只为他。

David想要拯救他，这是曾经他以为不可能发生的，却在一次次默默承受和包容里像有一颗倔强的初芽在他心口上那片贫瘠都土壤里顶开石缝一样开始发生了。

“你应该赶紧逃跑，跑得离我越远越好。”

Harold靠在门框上抱着手臂，像往常一样浑身赤裸地抽烟，对着在浴室里搓洗被自己肛口的血液染红的床单的David说。

刚才还在他身下发出有意取悦他的呜咽声的人手上的动作停滞了，深色的头发刚洗干净还在等待风干，在额前乖巧地垂下，从Harold的角度仅能看到湿嗒嗒的发尾轻触他线条精致的鼻尖。

这次David没说话。

这也是几年来的第一次，Harold从强调他无处可逃到劝他逃离。

似乎有一把极细极小的声音在Harold心里说的是：

我不想毁了你。

“你一直觉得我没有尊严吗，Harry？”

Harold瞠大了眼，起初这只是来自于过度惊讶。David从来不会这样和他说话。

从那时刻开始，他们之间岌岌可危的病态平衡崩塌了。与其说David是被激怒了，不如说他终究心如死灰。

于是恰恰相反，被激怒的人成了Harold，仿佛有坚硬的鞋底将石缝里倔强顶出的幼苗踩扁。他混乱而愤怒，事实上，他一直很混乱，却从未如此愤怒。他所有的阴暗面都在这一刻爆发了。

肋骨上传来剧痛，David顿时呼吸困难，眼前发黑以至于在湿滑的浴室地面上失去平衡，直到头部撞上瓷砖墙面而晕厥的那一刻，他才意识到自己被Harold狠狠揍了一拳。

David是在剧痛中晕厥的，也是在剧痛中醒来的。

他模糊的视野里只能看到不久前刚打晕他的人正野蛮地在他双腿间挺动，肉刃仿佛将他自下而上劈开，他已几乎完全感受不到自己的下半身。

又是股间淌出的鲜血，而这次从他的撕裂伤里流出的血多得就像他是个正处于月经期的女人。

他知道Harold不喜欢润滑，不喜欢准备，只喜欢“惊喜”——他在挨操之前把自己准备好。

或者见血，Harold并不排斥他的血，此时硬挺着操干他的动作也昭示了这可能只让Harold更兴奋。

或者说，怒火和施虐欲燃烧得更盛。

他记不清自己多久没有进食，既然已经从感受不到自己的下半身到感受不到自己的内脏，饥饿感也就早已不再明显。

除了痛觉，他已经失去了一切官能感受，然后在逐渐微弱的痛觉里意识模糊。

又一次清醒，他首先看到的却是自己的影像——Harold正把他压在全身镜上，那面他每天早上用来整理衣装以确保自己在学生面前的形象得体的穿衣镜。

“看看你自己。”

Harold笑了起来，是他已经无比熟悉的人畜无害的微笑，David现在已经快要认不出正在对他施虐的人是谁了，他只能认出这个微笑。

视线往下，就是自己沾满星星点点的鲜血和精斑的苍白皮肤。他此刻才意识到自己很瘦，仿佛身后凶狠的操干就能将他折碎那般瘦。

身后唯一的入口现在已经变得像一块被捅烂的鲜血淋漓的死肉，David只看了一眼就发起抖来。

Harold一直拉着厚重的窗帘，他分不清自己被折磨了多久，外面是白天还是黑夜。David模模糊糊地想着自己一定错过了第二天的早课吧，也可能是第三天的、第四天的……这已经是他慢慢清醒的……第七次了。似乎是第七次，他也不太记得清了。等到他想要挪动身体的时候，发现自己已经被一双警用手铐拷在了床上。

现在他没有闲工夫去关心Harold究竟在哪弄到的警用手铐，他浑身令人恐惧地发热，皮肤却干燥得发疼，应该是被粗鲁地、大力地擦洗过了。他发烧了，身上的伤口疼得火烧火燎，仿佛他正在经历一场火刑。

救下他的人是Lucy。

那个他完全没想到竟会对他伸出援手的女孩告诉他，Harold醉倒在客厅挪都挪不动，她就从Harold身上找到了手铐的钥匙。

“我很抱歉，但我只能帮你到这里了。”

她也要逃跑，逃离到Harold找不到的地方去。

David想说谢谢，甚至挤出了一个难看的微笑，而那显然是把Lucy吓到了。

“你救不了他的，David。”

*

凌晨两点，Jack本来是打算下班。

他打了个哈欠正准备关掉最后一盏灯，却突然听到房间里多出了不属于他的呼吸声。与其说是呼吸声，更不如说是距离稍远的大声喘息。

警局接待厅的大门敞开着，黑暗的室外有辆汽车正可恶地开着远光灯，然而那束穿透力极强的白光明显地被挡住了一角，Jack走过去看了半天才发现那是个逆光的人影，明显是正朝这边走来。

有一瞬间Jack像忘记了要动作，傻兮兮地定在原地，只本能地记得微眯双眼能看得更清楚。

人影逐渐近了，跌跌撞撞，冷白的光束将其勾勒得边缘极度模糊，Jack慢慢地看清这是个男人，慢慢地看清……他是那么的瘦，裹在睡袍里的锁骨极深。

直到Jack能看清那人的脸，苍白的、巴掌大的脸，嘴角还有明显的咬痕，凌乱的棕色发丝垂下，几乎让人怜惜。

“你好，我要报案，我……”

Jack没想到那人话还没说完，就眼睫一忽闪、向前倒去。

他唯一能作出的反应就是冲上去将人搂住。


	2. Chapter 2

他的脸真小，小得好像一只手就能罩住。

见人暂时还没有醒来的迹象，Jack真的伸出手去比划。他本来已经困到快睁不开眼了，但在感受过这具过瘦的身躯在自己怀里的触感后他简直比注射了兴奋剂还清醒。

只是这家伙的体温高得实在不正常，也不知道烧成这样是怎么一步步挪到警局来的。

“睡美人，你打算什么时候醒来呢？”

睡美人？不，更像是在逃的公主……

Jack这才发现自己的手伸得太长了，他本来只是打算在空气中比划一下，而且确实，他只需要一只手就能将睡美人的脸罩住，但就在他证实了这一点之后，他的手掌也触碰到了那巴掌大的脸。

带茧的掌心和柔软的皮肤相贴那一刻Jack浑身过电似地一颤，  
难道每个触碰过这张漂亮的脸的人都会有同样的感受？但这张脸因为发热而被烧得滚烫，又因为室外的湿冷雾气染得盈润，方一接触到他的掌心就好像有意那样吸附了上来。

Jack甚至就将手那样放着静静地感受了一会儿，目光在睡美人身上梭巡，这才发现他穿得很少，明显只在这深秋的季节里穿了件睡袍，那说明下面应该除了内裤以外什么都没穿……不是，那说明他出门的时候很匆忙。

身上的淤青盖都盖不住，应该是从哪儿逃出来的。

但嘴边有咬痕……恋人留下的？来自一个女人？不，那纤细突出的腕骨上的指痕都发黑了，恐怕是个男人。

不仅手腕有勒痕。Jack动作极轻地拨开一点睡袍的领口，大片新旧混合的指痕甚至烟头的烫伤撞入视野里。

“我操。”他失声骂道。

这时厚底靴的声音从走廊传来，Jack仍处在震惊中无暇去想来者是谁，连手都没有来得及收回。

“看在上帝的份上，头儿，”Martha叹了一口气，“您在干啥？”

“晚上好，Martha，”Jack看了她一眼，不慌也不忙地整理好睡美人刚被他扯开的领口，“咱们绝对有活干了。”

很明显他的下属并不是没长眼睛，而是早就已经盯着他救下的睡美人一直看到此时此刻。

“瞧，有只天使断翅了落进咱们警局。”Jack轻声说，像在强调一个幸运的事实。

“他……真漂亮。”

“是啊。”

话音落下后，两人一时间只看着那昏迷中的堕天使而相对无言。

“天啊，这……天啊，”Martha甚至没敢走近，仿佛靠近那被折辱得浑身伤痕的造物都是一种亵渎，“如果可以，我会把做出这种事情的人渣剁碎。”

顿了几秒，Martha才想起立案流程这回事。

“你已经取证了？笔录？”

“没呢，这家伙话都没说完就在我怀里晕过去了。”

“真的假的啊？”

Martha看了一眼她的上司，想到那个场景，觉得有种过分浪漫的诡异感。

而Jack看起来十分得意，这不会假了。

“脉搏没有问题，应该只是体力不支，一会儿就会醒来，虽然被弄得是真的……挺惨的。”

Martha在旁边等得快要睡着了，突然意识到视线的余光里缩在沙发上的人衣角动了动。

“头儿，嘿。”

被捡到的堕天使先是把自己蜷得更小了些，像要拥抱自己那样，Jack清晰地听到随着他蜷缩的动作，还有近乎暧昧的轻哼声若有若无地在空气里飘着，也许他自己都没有发出了这种声音的自觉。

Martha怕他摔下来，先过去把人扶住。

“你还好吗？”

堕天使诚实地摇了摇头，表示他不好。

接着Jack才停止回味那几秒钟微弱的轻哼，过去帮她，Martha得以腾出手去接杯水。他不想让Martha觉得自己满脑子黄色废料，尽管事实上确实如此。

“太亮了。”

一把嘶哑的嗓音说道，Jack愣了片刻，低头看到堕天使伸着细瘦的小臂挡着眼前，小臂苍白的皮肤上一排烟头烫伤的痕迹。

“Martha！”

“哎！”

“把灯关了，留着外面的灯就好！”

“什么？”

“照做就是了！”

堕天使接过Martha递来的水，两位警官眼睁睁地看着他喝得太急，呛水像是要把肺给咳出来。

此时只有外面接待厅的灯是亮着的，冷白的灯光从后方略微描摹堕天使的身形轮廓，形成一圈模糊的光晕，穿过他呼出的雾气，像是昭示他还是需要呼吸的人类，而不是真的天使。

“警官，我需要报案。”他努力平复了呼吸说，声音虚弱绵软，Jack听得脑子嗡嗡的，心里发痒。

“你的名字是？”Martha问他道。

“David，”见Martha挑了一下眉，他才想起自己还没告诉人家他姓什么，“David Tennant……”

“好的，我是DS Jones，他是DI——”

“你叫我Jack就行。”

Martha说到一半被打断，差点忍不住翻白眼。

事实上David十分不习惯初次见面就以名称呼对方，或者说他事实上排斥任何形式的亲近。Jack这样的人他倒是第一次遇见，何况他想到了一个难以忽视的事实：他现在可以说是还半靠在对方胸口上的。

“我好像要瞎了。为什么？”David疑惑地说，像个弄不清自己走在哪条街上的孩子，他试图看清Jack，可视线一晃，只能借着微弱的灯光看到一双湛蓝的眼睛。

他想起自己失去意识之前最后看到的似乎也是这双蓝眼睛。

所以是Jack接住了他。

想到这里，David更不自在了，开始纠结是要假装忘了那茬还是找个显得不那么突兀的时间说声谢谢。他没发现自己越是纠结，脸色越是发红，烧得不正常的火红又零星挂着淤青的脸慢慢红得更透，跟个大苹果似的，引得Jack挪不开眼。

大概是他的视线太过直接和炽热，David即使是几乎什么都看不清也感受到了他的视线。

“我、我脸上很多伤口吗？我……”他笨拙地伸出手碰自己的脸。

伤口。

说出“伤口”这一词，所有黑暗的记忆如潮水般灌入他的口鼻，他又一次弓起背如同要将肺叶拖拽而出那般咳呛起来，每次咳呛都伴着过呼吸的尖叫般的吸气声。

“你们一定不要让他找到我！”他抬头，满脸的惊惧，被泪水润湿的棕色眼睛在昏暗的光线中睁得大大的，瞳孔一缩一放，像受惊的猫。

“嗯嗯，我们答应你，”Martha低声安抚道，一只柔软的手放在他肩上，“先告诉我们发生了什么，然后我们要给你做一些检查获取证据，好吗？”

“为什么我还是什么都看不清？”David抖着声音问，“是我要瞎了吗？”

看来这断翅的天使并不是像Jack以为的那样安静，甚至是有些神经质的，就好像被某个关键词触发了开关那样，语速变快且嗓音也变得更尖，这令Jack想到那些在做笔录时一直低声念叨的神经衰弱的女人。

他语气突然的变化就好像在眨眼见换了个人，Martha一时想不出如何回应。

“David，你知道现在是几月几号吗？”Jack问他。

“我不知道，但现在一定是晚上……不，我感觉总是晚上，这一定是个很漫长的黑夜，黎明永远都不会到来了，是吗？”

“原来如此。”

Jack了然，打开办公桌上的台灯，见到那灯光侵袭到了自己这边，David像躲避火焰那样挪动着试图远离那使他视野更模糊的光线。Jack一直看着他的反应，于是将台灯扭转了一个方向，只让灯光照亮房间内的一角。

目睹全过程的Martha难以置信地捂住了嘴。

“头儿，他已经……畏光了……”

“至少一直处于黑暗的环境二十天了。”Jack小幅度地冲她摇头，说道。

脆弱地躲在暗处的人尚不知道他们在议论自己，紧张兮兮地扯着那件单薄的睡袍，试图遮蔽脖颈以下几乎无处不在的伤痕。

Jack不再说话，脱下自己的棉衣过去盖在David身上，意料之外地没有被激烈拒绝，而是被沉默地接受了。

至少David不再冷得发抖了，但还是睁着大眼睛瞧他，嘴唇翕动几下，却说不出“谢谢”。他也很疑惑自己为何连一句“谢谢”都说不出，清丽的眉头微微锁起。

“你记得最后一次看到的日期是几月几号吗？”Jack看他的面部微表情，觉得赏心悦目，也实在是引人探究他那黑暗得深不见底的过去。

David花了几秒钟思考自己听到的是什么问题，然而他回答不了，只慌乱地摇头。

Jack回过头和Martha对视了一眼，尽管David什么都没说，但两人心里都已经对想要问出的口供有了数。

“那你还能记起来什么？什么都行。”Martha问他。

突然David没了动静，一动不动仿佛已经凝固成雕塑，只右手紧攥着单薄的前襟，骨节突出的手指用力到发白，像是这样思考就已经花费掉他所有的力气。

凌晨的警局分明不是空无一人，却比无人还要寂静。

“记起来……夏天……”

“夏天？”Jack借着台灯的光线从书架上摸出记事本，“David，夏天发生了什么？”

“我们是在夏天开始的，但是他并不爱我，只是我很爱他，”David吞咽了一下，再艰难地说，“所以他也没理由在乎我的感受吧，无论怎么对待我只要他愿意，我都……无法拒绝。”

“无法拒绝？即使是现在？”

Jack问得毫不婉转，直接触及他潜意识里一直避免思考的部分。他先是十分不解地皱眉，睁大的眼里一片迷茫。

Jack也挑眉看他。

他们甚至就如此僵持了几秒，直到Jack忍不住发笑，甚至想伸手揉他那一头到处翘起的乱发。但由于此时的氛围本应该凝重得过分，而且这里是警局，他又是探长，不能做出如此丢份的行为。

“David？”Jack试探地叫道。

才见那双凝滞的鹿眼惊慌失措地眨了几下，像是未响应的程序突然开始运作，David低下头，眼神四处躲闪，还对自己表现得极度缺乏安全感的小动作一无所知。

“你可不能避免回答这个问题，”Jack故意在他身旁坐下，加长的沙发明明还有很多空余的位置，他却偏要紧贴着David，又由于David是双腿收起，侧身坐着的，身上还披着他的棉衣，他一贴过去，就好像要将人揽在怀里似的，“好好想想。”

“我不知道……”他嗫嚅着，又舔了一下嘴唇，雪白的牙齿焦虑地磨着下唇，那薄薄的唇瓣被磨得嫣红。

“你多久没有进食了？”为了避免她上司很快就要做出什么不合时宜的举动，Martha转而问了另一个问题。

“啊，我知道，我现在看起来一定很糟。”

“多久，David，你能记得清吗？”

David僵硬地摆了两下头。

自始至终Jack的目光都没有从他身上移开过，此时也正盯着他收起紧贴在胸前的细瘦双腿，发现在他思考这些涉及时间概念的问题时，莹白的足趾微微蜷起，发红微肿，趾缝间也沾了些泥点，觉得不对劲。

“你过来的时候没有穿鞋？”

果然没有得到回应，但David只看起来更窘迫，几乎是快要崩溃了，手指无意识地拉扯了两下Jack披在他身上的棉衣，也许是试图要把脸遮起来。

“因为我是逃出来的。”他小声说道。

终于，又一个有效信息。

“为什么要逃跑，David？”Jack给自己点了颗烟，又送了一颗烟到他嘴边，但David没接。

“不用这个，谢谢……”

“嗯，”Jack哼道，打火机橘红的光芒在昏暗里一闪而过，照得他一直盯住David的蓝眼睛晶亮，“他也抽烟吧。”

David惊惧地浑身一颤，“我不知道……你在说谁？”

慢悠悠往上飘的烟雾突然近了，近乎滚烫的热度也浮到了脸上，David被突然的接近吓得不敢动，通红的火点几乎戳到他鼻尖上。

“那这些是怎么来的？”

Jack捉住他的手腕，睡袍宽大的衣袖顿时滑落，露出苍白的小臂上一排深浅不一的烫伤。

骨节纤细的手腕在Jack手里挣动，但David不知道自己根本没剩下多少力气，除了更显得欲盖弥彰之外，完全无法逃脱桎梏。

“头儿，够了！”Martha低声道，“我们应该给他点时间适应。”

一时间Jack也不知道自己为什么突然感到莫名其妙的愠怒，而且对David所说的很爱的那个人是什么模样好奇得要死。

究竟是得有多帅才能让这家伙被伤害得如此深还爱得死心塌地？

然而作为万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的情圣Jack，对爱情的理解总是将皮相放在第一位，从未想过还有从童年时刻起能持续依恋十几年的情感。

“……是他烫的。”

David叹了一口气，承认道。

“既然报案，而且是在这该死的凌晨两点，”Jack才放开他，抖了抖烟灰，“你就得好好配合我们，把持有的信息都告诉我。”

“不，我不确定……对不起，”David小声说，近乎耳语，“我只是……想逃离他，而不想看到他被当成犯人对待……”

我有点后悔来报案了。

然而这句话还没说出口，眼前的环境突然变成了更浓重的昏暗，他想大概是自己太饿了，或者是太累了，或者是发烧太严重——在意识完全消弭在黑暗中前，他的最后一个念头就是这些。


	3. Chapter 3

这是一件很可怕的事情。

尽管他知道自己又一次晕过去了，但再次醒来，看到的却是医院惨白的天花板，他身上还穿着蠢兮兮的病号服，不仅吊着水，鼻腔里还插着管子，实在是难受。

而窗外是阳光，只是透过放下的百叶窗，并不刺眼。

接着他意识到，他的眼睛又可以适应光线了。

“我怎么可能突然到了这里？”

他原本只是随口嘟哝，却没想到从床脚的方向传来了回应。

“你醒啦，睡美人，”哦，这个声音他记得，“当然是我把你送来的。”

眼睛湛蓝的警官走到他床头，笑意盈盈地俯视看着他。David还是无法适应这样的视线，有点不好意思，想要转过身去，无奈此时对于身上插了七七八八的管子的David来说这个动作的难度有些大，他只能任由自己的脸慢慢见红。

但这样倒是解释得通了，他大半夜报警，刚被盘问了几句就在中途晕了过去，被Jack送到医院里还继续晕到了日上三竿。

“昨天那么晚我还去找你们报案……辛苦你们了。”David小声说，语气里还有难以掩饰的不自在。

Jack一愣，满脸不可置信地笑了起来。

“睡傻啦？你都昏了快两天了，中途也清醒过一次啊。”

“两天！怎么可能！”David不耐烦地拔掉那已经多余的呼吸机，几乎是尖叫道，“而且中途还清醒过？”

“噢，清醒得很，比你刚来报案那时候清醒得多，”Jack说，“而且非常配合。对了，说到这个，”他抓过遥控器打开墙上的壁挂电视，“看看电视吧。”

David刚想反驳他现在躺着和一具僵硬的尸体差不多，根本看不到电视里在放什么，电视里传出来的声音就差点让他因为不管不顾地坐起来而骨折。

「……过去五年内Harold Saxon以非法渠道完成了大量毒品交易，且因涉嫌被告非法拘禁和人身伤害已被逮捕……」

「Lucy，噢……Lucy……」

那是Harold的声音，尽管嗓音憔悴嘶哑而难以辨认，像毒蝎在地上爬行时的响尾声，David也能在第一时刻认出。

「女士，请这边走，感谢您对我们工作的配合……」

“Jack，扶我一下，我要看！”

“好好好，别急，别急。”

温暖宽大的手掌扶着他的腰，仅隔着薄薄一层病号服，把他的身体用枕头垫了起来。

他不知道要Jack把手乖乖放在他腰上而不“一不小心就往下滑”对Jack来说也是不容易的。尤其是在这样的肢体接触之下，Jack完全能感觉到他的呼吸，甚至一低头就……

这样亲他，他一定来不及躲。

“……可、可以了，谢谢你。”

David觉得这人实在是奇怪，也不知道整天盯着自己看是在看什么，倒是他被盯得浑身不自在，忍不住提醒道。

他强迫自己把注意力都放在电视里的画面上，既然这也是他刚刚才要求的。

镜头里的Harold Saxon笑得就好像扭送他的警察不是要将他那刻圆圆的脑袋压进警车里，而是要把他带去海滨度假似的灿烂。或许所有人都看得到，也只能看得到他表面上的一层无辜形象，可David太了解他了，甚至于看透他了，即使隔着镜头都能感受到Harold身上散发的阴郁和暴力，尤其是当他毫不避讳地直视镜头，就好像直视正守着电视的每一个普通人的双眼，告诉他们铁栅栏关不住他，没有什么能关住他。

“我简直不敢想象，就这人，你爱到愿意去死，”Jack不可置信道，“他看起来就像一只阴险的考拉什么的……”

David控诉地看着他。

“好吧，我的意思是……其实还好，就是不适合你。”他极力辩解道，因为不想让David觉得他是一个以貌取人不算，还喜欢开别人长相的玩笑的混蛋。

简直是没话找话。这话题只让David更心烦，但他只是忍耐地叹了一口气，试图以最温和的方式来让这位好心的警官闭嘴。

“你不需要工作吗？”

“工作？噢，我的工作就是你，David。”

除此之外，Jack还是个擅长打直球的混蛋。

“我、我是说，你不需要在这里陪我，”David知道自己的脸一定又一次红了，不是因为难为情什么的，是因为Jack说话太不要脸了，尴尬的就是他，“这也不是个什么复杂的案子，他现在已经被逮捕，我也就不需要麻烦你们了。”

这个案子之简单无聊估计就像他的人一样乏善可陈吧，David自我厌弃地想，倒不如把他留在这里自生自灭算了，反正Harold也已经入狱，他们之间无论如何都已经结束了。而等他出院的时候一定会被门口的记者围堵到恨不得再次躲进病房，这谁也帮不了他。

“那就当作我想陪你，好吗？”

插着针头的手被轻轻握住，Jack的手掌稍大，给他带来一种奇异的感觉。

“顺便一提……”Jack说道，凑得更近了些，David看到那双蔚蓝的眼睛离自己越来越近，不知所措，“或许你会发现也不是非他不可。”

属于另一个男性的气息，且并不是他习惯的Harold的气息喷洒在他脸上，这令David感到极度陌生和不习惯。

但也不是那么的反感。

“我不知道，”他呢喃，“只是觉得爱他已经成为了习惯，习惯得太久了……”

Jack耐心地等着他说完。

“久到我都不知道失去了爱他的习惯，我每天还能做什么。”

“噢，”Jack忍不住曲起指节，用手背轻轻碰他微冷的脸颊，“你没有想为自己活过吗？”

“这就是为我自己！我曾经只是想拯救他！”

也不知道这句话是说给一语中的的Jack听的，还是说给他自己听的。不可否认的是，他早就已经在这一厢情愿的拯救中迷失了自我。

隐约中他感觉自己的前半生好像过得很快，越是强硬地要去回忆，越像用力地握住一把指间沙，握得越紧，终究要流失的就流失得越快，仿佛他记忆里和Harold相处的时光都只发生在瞬息，曾经鲜活真实的肢体接触也像是他的大脑捏造出来欺骗他的一连串谎言。

我脑中的一切究竟是真实发生过的吗？……

他的脑袋于是心因性地疯狂作痛起来，像是他的大脑被分出了不同的区域，而他仅能触及其中的一部分，在他不可触及的部分边缘被人拉了黄色警戒线，而警戒线另一边是无穷尽的黑暗。

而他显然是没胆拉开那些黄色警戒线。

“David，嘿。”Jack试图扶住他，但还是晚了一步，尽管将差点掉下床的人接住了，David的手肘还是将床头柜上的花篮碰倒在地。

下意识地David低头，就看到散开的插花里掉出来的一张纸片。那应该是一张贺卡。

「祝早日康复！——给Mr.Tennant」

“这是……我学生的字迹……”David这才猛地想起他不仅是个老师，还在失踪和住院这段时间里也一直没有去上过课，“他们为什么没发现我失踪了呢？……”

他兀自说着，没有发现Jack的神情变得晦暗不明，且从头到尾一直在观察他的一言一行。

“你确定自己一直没有离开过被囚禁的地方？”

“什么？肯定没有啊！”被这样对他来说回答显而易见的问题质问，那受到怀疑的深深的无助感席卷而来，泪水都有些涌上眼眶，“我一直都……什么都看不见，不知道已经过去了多久……”

Jack顿时后悔自己这么问了。这位Tennant先生泫然欲泣的时候实在太容易让人有负罪感，令人忘却他的性别的负罪感。

“噢David，你知道我不是在怀疑你……”天知道他确实是在怀疑，怀疑得很，只是嘴上哄哄这人罢了。

诚实地说？疑点已经显而易见了，现在全世界只有David自己一个人不知道，这世界上还存在着另一个他。

另一个能够在黑暗中解除Harold Saxon的所有束缚并每天准时去到教室里给学生上课，在两边中的任何一边发现端倪前将一切恢复成离开时的样子；在给他们提供证据时镇定自若逻辑清晰的David。

在他和Martha的取证和笔录中，到现在为止，那位理智的David已经出现过两次了。如果现在的David能听到审讯室里的磁带，就会听到他自己兴奋异常又条理清晰地叙述一切Harold在他身上实施伤害的过程。

「喔，我想说这些很久了，终于有人听到我的声音了。」

那个David诡谲地笑了。

*

回到自己家却恍如隔世。

David的公寓是在他来到这座城市工作后的两年买下的，并非在市中心的地段，与他上课的学校也有段距离，他必须每天早起乘地铁，但这里既远离闹市又靠近郊区。他喜欢人少的地方。

Harold无数次抱怨过去他家里找他比去学校里找他难多了，索性过段时间就来他这里长住一阵，他晚上下课后就在他的床上和他做爱。

他离开了有些时日，餐桌、沙发、壁炉……所有的家具上都已经蒙尘，仿佛这已经是一处被遗忘的住所。

卧室里遗留的一些Harold的物品更是陌生而熟悉，且他已经出院，所有Harold曾经加诸于他的伤害就像随着愈合的伤口一起被冲淡了。

他的梳妆台上还放着Harold的烟杆。他想起Harold有很多烟具，还喜欢把那些各种形状的烟具塞进他身体里。

一边用冰冷的烟具塞进他的甬道里操他，一边把烟雾吐在他身上。

Harold很邪恶，但是喜欢甜味的爆珠。

David停止回忆，毫无情绪地垂下眼睫，将手上那段冰冷的烟杆锁进了他最不常用的抽屉里。他甚至没有将它亲吻。曾经的所有他对Harold的幻想，对他们白头在夕阳下依偎的幻想也都被锁了进去。

晚上的时候David还是哭了。

他缩在沙发上裹着毯子，已经在两个小时内无数次试图通过电视里的声音带来些虚假的人的气息，忘掉他今晚只会一个人度过这个事实。

但这毫无作用。即使他早就说服了自己，他爱的Harold已经死了，或者从来没有活过。

可还是被那排山倒海的孤独感和恍若虚无的前半生吞没，像在海啸前承风发抖的乔木。

他开始嫌客厅的灯光太亮、空气太冷、怀里太空。

如果能抱着点什么就好了。

不，不要想他。

……也许我只是需要一个抱枕了。

可眼泪只是止不住地越掉越多，他又不愿意擦，只任其逐渐模糊了视野，他再看不清电视里的画面，也不在乎了。

好累。

冷。

今天才刚出院，明天不想去学校……

“没关系，明天我替你去上课。”

陌生的嗓音在他身边响起，David一时还没反应过来他家里这时候理论上根本不可能存在第二个人，除非是进了贼。

于是他还傻乎乎地答道：“好呀。”

不用去学校啦。

接着David听到了一声轻笑，才意识到不对劲。

“Jesus！”他从沙发上蹦了起来，惊恐地看着坐在沙发另一头的陌生人。

“嗨，David。”

陌生人长着张下巴大得荒谬的鞋拔子脸，失踪的眉毛下一双眯起透出点温柔的绿眼睛，鼻梁很直，薄如花瓣的嘴唇此时正形成一个似笑非笑的弧度。

David眼光游移在这人的发型和鲜红的小领结和背带裤之间，一时间竟分不出这些和他的下巴相比究竟哪个更荒谬些。简直……简直就好像是从哪个动画片里窜出来的家伙。

他缩着脚，露出毛毯下的瘦瘦的脚趾不安地扣着。

眼下的状况完全超出了他二十七年里的所有认知，他很想逃跑，但逃跑之前他必须把这家伙赶出他家去，否则他根本不可能睡好。

不过……等等……这人是不是刚说了要替他上课来着？

David戒备地看着沙发另一头和他肢体上有点距离的人，对方只笑得人畜无害得像个孩子。

“我叫Eleven。”戴着领结的陌生人说道，屁股抬起朝他挪近了一点。

“你！……你说话就好好说话，不要过来！”

“只是想让你感觉亲密一点……”绿眼睛里流露出幼犬般可怜的神情。

怎么可能亲密啊，明明一分钟前Eleven还是个突然出现在他沙发上的陌生人。David慌乱地想。

Eleven委委屈屈道歉，却并不听他的话，不仅继续靠近他直到快要抱到David身上，几乎罩住了他缩成一团的身体，David不受控制地盯着对方微张的薄嘴唇看，无意识低垂着颤抖的眼睫像等待亲吻的姿态。

但Eleven只是牵起了他的手，他感觉到了Eleven的体温甚至脉搏——与他所知的任何一个正常人都如出一辙的正常体温和脉搏，反倒是他自己的脉搏跳动得更快速了。

他苍白得血管清晰可见的手背上分布着不少针眼，Eleven就捏着他的手，用拇指轻轻擦过那些细小的针眼。

“被虐待强暴以及在医院全盘承受治疗过程的几乎都是你，一定非常难受吧……不过那些都结束了，对不起，对不起……”Eleven声音柔软地说，柔软得David觉得有些接近暧昧了。

接着他的手竟被Eleven托起放在唇边吻了一下。

他愣着，又没勇气收回手并愤怒地给眼前这张鞋拔子脸一巴掌。

“你到底是谁……”

“我是Eleven呀，从你的电视里钻出来的呢。”

David翻了个白眼，可在对方充满感情的注视下还是慢慢红了耳尖。

别看我了。别看我了！

“第一次见面就这样对内敛的你来说是不是有点太过了？”Eleven放下他的手，将两人之间拉开一些距离，“不过没关系，我们还有很长、很长、很长的时间可以相处……现在先去睡觉吧，你需要休息，明天我来替你上课就好。”

“替我……但怎么？……”

“你会知道的，David。”

**Author's Note:**

> 更新很慢，一章很长  
> 开局很虐，剧情很甜  
> 故事还是得慢慢讲  
> 谢谢你们


End file.
